The Strike-Out Game Show
The Strike-Out Game Show 'is hosted by IamStriker (Striker), in Minecraft. The gameplay of this show is that all contestants (8 or 12) compete against each other in a challenge. Whoever gets first place in the challenge gets an advantage in the next episode, second-to-last gets a disadvantage, while last place ghets eliminated. However, in recent seasons (7, 8, 10 and 11), Striker hosted redemption challenges where one competitor (two in Season X) can return in the season. As of December 24, 2017, 89 official episodes have been uploaded to YouTube, though Striker has released other episodes on Fan Edition (4 episodes), Discord Tournament (4 episodes) and three Strike-Out tournaments. Competitors During the 11 seasons of Strike-Out (not including competitors that ONLY appeared on Strike-Out Tournaments, Fan Edition and Discord Tournament), there have been 56 competitors that played in The Strike-Out Game Show. Victors Out of the 56 competitors, 8 of the competitors have one at least one season, with two winning more than one (which are falconking with 3 wins and Chalkychambo with 2 wins). The 8 victors consist of: *'falconking (Brian or Falcon) - Brian (commonly known as Falcon) is the first ever victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. Brian (or Falcon) usually represents Red, though in Season 4, he represented Black. He is the only person to win back-to-back seasons (1 and 2) and is the only three-time victor. As of Season 10 (or Season X), Striker calls him the "Grand Champion of The Strike-Out Game Show". † - Brian was eliminated in Episode 2, but won the redemption challenge in Episode 5. *'Talentful (Jarrett) - '''Jarrett is the second victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. In his five appearances, he represented White (3 times) and Purple (2 times). He's also known as Janet, when his skin is a girl skin. *'darkflame78100 (Dark) - Dark is the third victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. In all of his 7 appearances, he represented the colour Blue. Between Season 4 and Season 5, he was known as Goat____Man, though he change it back to darkflame78100. He's one of four victors to stay representing one colour. *'Chalkychambo (Joe or Chalky) - '''Chalky (or Joe) is the fourth victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. Before his Strike-Out appearance, he won the first (and so far, only) season of Last Player Standing, hosted by Striker and Dan. He's also known to host his own gameshows, such as Tribal Wars, Topaz UHC and recently, Back 2 Basics. *'DynamicRob (Rob) - 'Rob is the fifth victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. He's the fourth person to win a season as a newcomer. He's the second of four victors to stay representing one colour. '^ - The first two challenge wins were bonus tokens, so it wasn't until episode 5, where Rob got his first true advantage for the season. *'''Tomb_guard (Sander) - '''Sander is the sixth (seventh, if counting Floris) victor of The Strike-Out Game Show. He won Season 8, along with BrokenPixelMc (Floris), but since Sander returned in Season 9, he was considered the victor of Season 8, confirming this Seasons 9 and X (10). Category:Minecraft Game Shows